Sesshomaru's Problem
by DesertAngel63
Summary: What if Rin's mother was still alive? And what if she wanted Rin back? Will Sesshomaru be willing to let her go? This is my first fanfic so please R&R!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

A woman struggled to her feet. After traveling many days without rest Kyoko was becoming exhausted. "I can't give…up now. Not after I've come this far." She got to her feet and somehow managed to trudge on. Tears flowed slowly down her cheeks as she thought of her mission. As she walked into the nearby town, the woman began to ask people about her missing daughter. "Please, have you seen her? She has long black hair and she'll be about…" But everytime she asked, they would just brush her off like an unwanted fly. But one person was different. One old woman took pity on Kyoko. That one lady took Kyoko into her hut and fed her.

"What is your name child?" The old woman seemed nice. Though she had an eye patch over her one of her eyes and she looked like she was older than dirt, she wore the clothes of a priestess, that made her look like she could be trusted. Not only that, this woman had a warm feeling surrounding her.

"My name is Kyoko ma'am. I have a question if I may ask it?" The woman nodded and Kyoko continued. "I have lost my precious daughter and I wonder if you have seen her. She has long black hair and brown eyes and is around the age of 8 or 9. Have you seen her?"

The lady turned her head, "Does this maiden have a name?"

Kyoko nodded, "I named her Rin."

A/N: Sorry it was so short. How was it? Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews!

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look at the pretty flowers!" Rin held up a bouquet of wildflowers. Sessho-maru nodded. Rin gave him one of her big silly grins and ran off to pick some more. He sighed as he watched the little girl wander in her own little world.

"Milord, are you sure you don't want to leave the stupid human? I mean we could get a lot more accomplished without her tagging along." Sesshomaru glared at the toad then quickly turned his head.

"Shut up Jaken." Jaken recoiled at the sound of his master's forceful voice.

"Yes Milord." Sesshomaru stood up and looked around. The bushes behind them shook causing the demon lord's ears to twitch. He silently walked over to the shrubs and studied them for a moment. Sesshomaru pulled back the leaves exposing a woman huddled in the back of the shrub. He pulled her out at set her down on the ground in front of him.

" What are you doing here?" His voice was stern and powerful. The lady shook in fear but always kept her eyes on the ground.

" I beg your pardon sir, but I must ask you a question." From behind him, Sesshomaru heard Jaken scoff, but he ignored that and nodded for the woman to continue. " Have you seen my daughter? She was taken from me about five years ago. She has jet-black hair and hazel eyes. She is about eight years old. Her name is Rin."

"Did you say Rin?" Kyoko nodded. And right at that perfect moment, Rin ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, look Rin found a lot of new pretty flowers!" He nodded. That was when Rin suddenly became aware of Kyoko's presence. Sesshomaru-sama, who is this pretty lady?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to these people for the reviews!

Kyoko gazed at the young girl in front of her. She fit the description of her daughter perfectly. The child had jet-black hair and hazel eyes. "Rin…? Is that you?" Kyoko fell to her knees, snatching Rin in her arms. "Oh Rin!

Sesshomaru growled and Rin cocked her head. "Does Rin know you pretty lady?" She smiled at Kyoko. She scrambled out of the sobbing woman's arms, and grabbed a flower from the bouquet she had given Sesshomaru. "Here you go! Flowers make everyone smile!" Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her tiny arms around his slim waist.

Kyoko cried softly. "I can't believe you don't remember me! Oh Rin!" Kyoko stared at the people in front of her. How could she have let Rin be cared for by demons? How could Rin even stand touching those filthy creatures? Demons were the reason Rin was taken away from her in the first place. '_I'll get my revenge on all of them, just as soon as I have my daughter back_,' she thought.

"How do you know Rin?" Sesshomaru asked firmly. He did not like the thought of this strange woman crying over **_his _**Rin. Kyoko looked up at the demon, and then she shook her head. Rin gazed at Kyoko, and looked back at Sesshomaru. She began wondering what her lord was thinking.

Kyoko gave a weak, forced smile, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told." She turned her attention to the ground. She couldn't stand watching Sesshomaru hold Rin like that.

"I believe I did not ask you to tell me whether I would believe you or not. If I remember correctly, I believe I told you to inform me of how you know Rin." He was beginning to become very annoyed with this human.

Jaken coughed loudly from behind Sesshomaru. "Milord, we don't have to deal with this ignorant human. Why don't you just give her the child and we can…" Jaken felt a cold stare.

"Jaken shut up. Or am I going to have to kill you?" Jaken fell silent.

Kyoko sighed. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her midnight locks. "Rin…Rin is my daughter, and I want her back."

Thanks again! Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed!

I really appreciate it! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I can dream can't I?

"Rin...is my daughter." Kyoko looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye. "I am guessing you are the one who has been taking care of her. I thank you." She bowed to him.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman. Rin walked over to Kyoko, "You are Rin's mommy?" Kyoko looked at the child and nodded. "But, Rin watched mommy and daddy get hurt by the bad men in the village." Rin plopped down on the ground and stared at the grass.

Kyoko sat down next to Rin. Kyoko sighed before beginning her explanation, "You mean the bandits, right?" Rin nodded. "Your father protected me with his own body so that I wasn't seriously injured."

"So does that mean that Rin's daddy isn't here?" Rin asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree while carefully observing the two women. Jaken just stood next to his master with a confused, yet happy look on his face. '_If this woman is truly the pest's mother, than that means that Milord will **have** to give her away. Then she will be out of our hair forever!'_

Kyoko looked at her daughter. "I am sorry sweetheart. He died instantly. I was lucky and escaped with only minor injures. But I went back and buried your father. I will take you to visit his grave soon." Kyoko wrapped her arms around the confused child. "I am so happy that we are together again. Oh Rin, I will never let you out of my sight again!" Sesshomaru growled loudly, startling Kyoko. She pulled Rin closer to her and tightened her grip.

The inu-youkai glared at the human. _'How dare she! She just waltzes right in and claims to be Rin's mother, and she even expects me to give her my Rin! That will never happen! She can beg all she wants, but I will never give Rin away!'_ Sesshomaru took a step towards the pair. Kyoko flinched at the motion, but Rin just smiled her silly little smile. "Do you have anything to prove that what you are saying is true? You cannot just expect me to believe you."

Kyoko suddenly became very interested with the ground. "Why would I lie about something this important? What reason do you have to mistrust me?" She asked with hurt in her voice. Rin looked Kyoko, then Sesshomaru.

Rin wriggled out of Kyoko's death grip and ran over to Sesshomaru. She grasped the demon lord's hand and smiled up at him. "Rin doesn't think the pretty lady is lying, Sesshomaru-sama. She looks like Rin's mother, sorta." She cocked her head to the side. Sesshomaru glanced down at the gorgeous angel next to him._ 'It is not up to me whether or not Rin goes with this woman is it? It is her decision. But what if Rin wants to leave? Will I be willing to let her go?'_ Sesshomaru shook his head. Rin glanced up at her fluffy. "Are you okay Sesshomaru-sama?" He nodded and went back to glaring at Kyoko.

Kyoko stood up and walked over to the pair. She grabbed Rin's hand. "I am sorry Rin but we have to get going. The sun is setting and we have a ways to go before we get home.

"You mean Rin can't stay with Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. Kyoko shook her head and began pulling Rin away from the demons. Rin stood there, looking like she was about to cry. "But Rin doesn't want to leave Sesshomaru-sama." Tears slowly dripped from her eyes. That was the last straw. Sesshomaru casually walked up to Rin and picked her up.

Kyoko was furious. She tried to pull her daughter from his grip. Sesshomaru gave her a deathly glare, "If Rin doesn't want to leave than she does not have to. If you continue to try to take her away against her will, then I will have to get rid of you. Come Jaken." He turned and walked away.

Kyoko fell to the ground. "I have to get rid of that demon if I want my daughter back. But what can I do?" Kyoko sobbed uncontoably into the ground.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

I'll try to update as soon as possibly but I won't make any promises!


	5. Author Note

Yo! I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers!

BLUhorizon

berserkgurl

Kagura134

PnkBubblzSavi

SilentKiller

INUYASHA IS A FRIEND OF MINE

Secret Angel Forever21

silentchild13

angelwingz21

vi riddle

bubbles3519

Siliven

SaM

michelle1203

OrangeFanatic

twizidchick666

Angel of the Dragons

MitZrael Girl

lunabelle0

ReviewerWriter

XtremeAnimeLuver4Ever

Thoughts13

Thanks to you all!

BTW: if anyone has any suggestions of how I can improve the story…PLEASE tell me!

Thanks again!

FallenAngel63


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I had so much other stuff to do! -

Well here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rin walked nervously behind the inu-youkai. Even as a little child she could still feel the heat of his anger emit from him like smoke from a fire. She watched as he stomped angrily through the forest. "Sesshomaru-sama?" He glanced back at her. "Are you mad at Rin?" The demon lord stopped in his tracks. He turned around to stare at his nigin.

"Why would I be mad at you Rin? You have done nothing wrong." He knelt down so that he could look her in the eyes.

Rin suddenly seemed more interested with the ground than anything else. "Rin thought that maybe you were mad at her because of Kyoko-san. She seemed to make you very mad, Sesshomaru-sama." She quickly locked eyes with him.

Sesshomaru was startled by this sudden change in her. He looked towards the sky. "Why would I be upset with you for that infuriating woman's actions?" He looked back down at Rin. "Rin. Did you want to stay with her? She is your mother after all." The demon stared intensely at the girl.

She shook her head furiously. "Of course not Sesshomaru-sama! Kyoko-san might be Rin's mommy but…" she cast a glance at the ground. "Rin…Rin wants to stay with you!" She gazed intensely at the demon. "If that's okay with you, Sesshomaru-sama." She added meekly.

Her innocence was almost enough to make the ice-cold demon smile. He gently picked her up and held her tight. He whispered gently in her ear, "If that is what you want." _'Thank Kami! She wants to stay with me! I don't what I would have done if she would've wanted to leave' _Sesshomaru carried the girl to a small tree and sat down underneath it. She had curled up and fallen asleep in her lord's lap. Sesshomaru watched the fragile girl sleep peacefully, and he cracked a very sincere smile.

Kyoko watched as her daughter slept with the demon. Her face turned sour as she thought of the two of them traveling together. It turned her stomach. _'Humans and Demons should not live together in the same world. It's sickening. I swear Rin; I'll save you from this fiend! I'll do whatever it takes to save you!'_ She clenched her fist. '_First I have to get rid of that demon! Then, you'll be safe.' _Kyoko clicked her tongue in annoyance. She kept trying to figure out a way to make sure he did not interfere. "That's it! I've got the perfect idea of how to get rid of that damn demon for good!"

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry! It took me **way** too long to update. My computer was messed up. I had the chapter all written up but I couldn't upload it! I feel really bad people! Please don't hate me for it. Anyway, without further ado… I am proud to introduce the newest installment of Sesshomaru's Problem! -

Disclaimer: I don't own Fluffy or anyone else but my own people!

Rin trotted happily through the garden. She had hoped that Sesshomaru would have come with her, but he claimed he was too busy. '_Rin knows what will make him happy. Rin will pick him a bouquet of pretty flowers!'_ She bent down and collected various plants for her lord. "La la la lalalala la," she sang merrily to herself like she always did. Rin was oblivious to the person standing behind her.

"What are you doing Rin?" the loud voice questioned. The nigen jumped and quickly turned around to find the inu-youkai behind her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You started Rin!" The girl's startled expression quickly morphed into an elated one. "You came at a perfect time! Rin has something she wants to give you!" The tiny girl presented her master with the bouquet she had fabricated just moments ago. "Rin thought it would make you happy." She put on her best just to impress her lord.

If you don't believe in miracles now is the time to start believing, for the ice-hearted Lord of the Western Lands finally cracked a smile a puny little smile for the puny child. He nodded his thanks to her. "Come Rin, let me show you something." Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and led her away from the garden.

"Where are we going to go Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questioned. She turned slightly red when the youkai picked her up and held her in his arms. _'It's sad that Rin's a woman, yet Sesshomaru-sama can still pick her up.' _She glanced up at her lord's expressionless face, somehow managing to turn her face even redder. _'Rin has to admit, it feels nice to be held by him.'_ A large grin blessed her face.

_'She is so beautiful when she smiles. As much as I hate that human who tried to take Rin from me, I have to thank her for giving birth to Rin.' _ He set Rin down when they reached a secluded area. The sight took Rin's breath away. It was a gorgeous area with lush greenery, exotic flowers, and a majestic waterfall. Rin's smile grew much wider than anyone thought was humanly possible.

"It's WONDERFUL!" She went skipping through all the flowers. Sesshomaru followed her calmly. Rin picked a few of her favorite flowers and showed them to her lord. The nigen threw her arms around the youkai and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she ran off to play.


End file.
